


found a fatal slip in you

by soulas



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, bc i have no patience, slow burn for like 50 words, tw: blood kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: They're not supposed to touch.





	found a fatal slip in you

**Author's Note:**

> istg i wrote this before that sims video 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this was supposed to go up for halloween but uhhh  
> it's dec 15 so

Steven’s a good little vampire boy. He drinks from a bag in the privacy of his own sterile room. He only goes out when the sun is properly set and when he does, he doesn’t make eye contact with any of the humans scuttling around. He keeps all the rules of the Bulgarian Accords. He doesn’t hunt. He doesn’t try to attract humans to him. He keeps to himself for the most part.

-

Still, he does have an ancient, maddened blood coursing though his veins, no matter how well-mannered he was raised. Which is probably how it doesn’t take much for Niki to convince him to sneak out to a bar frequented by the rich, young, and extravagant.

The walls are inlaid with black marble, stolen from the upper side of town after the purging of the older, blood-crazed vampire families. The floor is covered in a kind of velvet carpeting that causes you to sink into it with every step. Niki had said that you could find everything you ever wanted here, even if you didn’t know you wanted it (especially if you didn’t know you wanted it.)

Within five minutes, Steven catches sight of a young man across the bar, kitted out in some lux, silk, sleeveless top that shows off his arms, and with hair like pale grapefruits. He’s staring idly at his phone, thumb swiping up, up. Steven can smell him even among the muddied scents crossing the space between them, and can almost taste the savory human-ness of him. Niki is snickering next to him and Steven pointedly ignores her as he crosses the bar. 

He buys him a greyhound drink. 

His name is Andrew and he has eyes like a peridot stone. His cheeks are warm when Steven brushes his fingers against him, and Steven doesn’t know if it’s just a human thing for them to be as pink as they are right now.

“Do you want to eat me?” Andrew asks in amusement and Steven wrinkles his nose. 

  
“No,” he says in an offended tone. “I’m not an animal.” He runs his tongue over his fangs self-consciously. 

“Oh,” Andrew responds. “Okay.” And there’s too much alcohol swimming in his eyes for Steven to take the disappointment in his voice seriously.    


“What’s it like?” Steven asks curiously. “To feel the thud of a full muscle in your chest, to be plump with blood and sinew and enzyme?”

Andrew breathes out before he answers and that warm scent washes over Steven again, so much stronger and tangible two feet away. “It’s terrifying,” Andrew whispers, and reaches out to drag Steven’s ice cold hand across his skin until it’s resting right above the quivering heartbeat on the side of his neck.   


Steven lets out a shuddering breath and snatches his hand back before he does something he’ll regret.

“You bought me a drink,” Andrew murmurs. “Let me return the favor.”  


“No,” Steven says.   


“No,” he says, staring into Andrew’s clear green eyes. “No,” he says as his hand unconsciously reaches back up to wrap around Andrew’s throat. “No,” he whispers against Andrew’s lips.

“Stop,” Niki says forcefully. Steven pulls away from the heat of the human’s mouth and blinks. Niki looks angry and afraid and she pulls Steven away. Andrew watches them all the way out as they go.   


\- 

Steven sneaks back to the bar again. And again. And again. And every time he goes, he searches for a head the color of peaches and sickly sweet dreams. And every time, they play this dangerous game. Steven pushing alcohol towards Andrew and Andrew exhaling over Steven’s freezing skin until the both of them are warm with heat from the other. 

Every time, Andrew offers his own blood in exchange for the drinks, and every time, Steven’s breath hitches and he refuses. 

-

Steven makes a mistake. He forgot himself and his own cycle of bloodlust. Time felt like tiny grains in an hourglass, too small to be of any real consequence, until they had piled up around him and he was choking. So when Andrew looked at him with those piercing eyes and tilted his head to the side so that the milky underside of his neck was exposed, Steven didn’t just bite his lip and look away like he usually did. He pushes his stool back and offers Andrew a bony, chilly hand. 

-

Andrew makes a mistake. He let himself fall into the lull of their pattern. He forgot that he was toying with a creature centuries old, with the power and willpower to tear him to shreds within a couple of his frantically beating heartbeats. He thought he was having some fun with an exotic creature of the night, maybe get a story of bedding a wild vampire out of it. He didn’t realize somewhere along the way his false flirting and teasing had become real. He didn’t realize that his laughter after Steven’s pale skin had tightened when Andrew did something particularly bold had slowly become more forced, that when he dared the vampire to bite him, he had started to mean it.

-

Andrew takes Steven’s hand and lets himself be taken into a vampire’s den. Steven leads him to a bedroom, the whole place dripping with golden witchlight that hangs palpable in the air like strings of pearls. The bed crouches in the middle of the room, covered in damasked pillows and satin sheets. 

Andrew sinks into the plush blankets draped over the bed. Steven takes him in his arms and Andrew lets himself be bowed backwards, turning his head to one side, his pulse racing along at an incredible speed. He is hyperaware that there is a good chance this will be his last living day, and somehow he’s not concerned about it. His head is strangely clear and his sight is sharp when he locks eyes with the vampire above him. 

Steven brings his face close to Andrew’s, tracing his jawline with his tongue in an almost interested fashion. Andrew braces himself for the bite and is surprised when Steven instead presses a heated kiss against his mouth. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Steven murmurs.

Andrew can’t quite hear anything besides the loud surge of blood in his ears, an involuntary reaction to the vampire pheromones pouring off of Steven.    

Steven takes a breath and slowly pierces the delicate skin of Andrew’s neck, narrowly missing his artery. Blood seeps into his mouth and  _oh_.

-

He’d been raised in a modern, urbanized family, and this is the first living human he’s drank from. Andrew’s blood is thick and slides over his lips easily, tasting like something old and honeyed. It has nothing of that coppery, stale taste that the bagged blood Steven’s drank his whole life smacks of.

-  


 Andrew sighs deeply, his eyes closed, and his whole body relaxed and pliant under his shimmery clothes. 

“Contrary to popular myth,” Steven remembers learning in school. “Humans do not respond to a vampire’s venom sexually, but rather, the serum acts as a tranquilizer, endearing the human victim to their predator, quite similar to the pheromones vampires give off to entice potential meals.”

_Bullshit_ , Steven thinks to himself, slouched against the brocade headboard, fangs neatly buried in that little hollow of Andrew’s throat, chest to chest and close enough to feel Andrew’s hard-on digging into his belly.

He drinks until his chest is hot with it, until he can feel his head clear. Steven retreats after what feels like centuries, carefully licking the wound close. He runs his hands down Andrew’s side, trying to ground the human back into awareness. 

Andrew’s face is cold and his hands are shaking, but Steven has not been starved or neglected, and he knows that he hasn’t accidentally drained his beloved of his lifeblood. (And that’s what Andrew is, right? That’s what you call a human that a vampire cares so much about that he physically stops his own thirst to allow the living creature a few more gasping breaths? Steven wouldn’t know. Those histories have long been burned to the ground.)

Andrew curls into Steven’s side half-asleep, his pulse a dull throb in the background. Steven presses a kiss to Andrew’s head. 

-

** Bonus: **

“You stink of black magic,” Annie says suspiciously the next day. “What did you do, Ilnyckyj.” **  
**

Andrew shifts uncomfortably, the scar from Steven’s bite hidden under his uncharacteristically high collar. Annie narrows her eyes and grabs Andrew’s shoulder. “Vampires, Andrew? Really?”

“I don’t know,” Andrew mutters. “Some guy from the bar.”

Annie inhales sharply. “That young one you were talking to the other night? With moonlight hair and skinny wrists?”

Andrew’s faded flush gives him away.

“That’s Steven Lim,” Annie hisses. “As in the second son of the Lim family. Andrew, you better  _hope_  that wasn’t the heir of the most powerful vampire family in the world that drank from you.”

Andrew swallows. “Uh. If it was, would that be a bad thing?”

Annie’s grip on his arm is getting to be painful. “Did you learn nothing in school? You don’t fuck around with the Lims, first of all. And you really do not get involved in a goddamn blood covenant with one of them.”

“Blood covenant?” Andrew asks weakly and suddenly he’s much more aware of the faint sting still lingering at the pulse mark under his ear, can hear the faint rush of blood speeding through his veins tainted with vampire venom.

Annie glares at him. “Okay, yeah, we’re going to visit Ryan and Shane tomorrow. You’re an absolute moron, Andrew Ilnyckyj.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sovnly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
